


As the world falls down

by lalaith_paola



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaith_paola/pseuds/lalaith_paola
Summary: After three years Sarah is attending a private boarding school and her life is goign pretty well. She keeps dreaming about Jareth, but otherwise she has never been able to contact him or her friends from the Labyrinth. What will happen when anobscure presence will transform her dreams in nightmares?





	1. Prologue

### Prologue

“Happy birthday Sarah!” my friends cheer.  
We drink from plastic cups, cuddled up in the old armchairs of the Thinkin’ Corner, a little unused room adjoining our school's library. Nobody seems to know of this place, it must have been the librarian’s study once, or maybe a private reading room, we never discovered that.  
We enter throught a door hidden in a corner of the library, locked for everyone but for us. After the Prescott twins found the keys who know where, it became our refuge, of the “Bookworms”, five students of the Prescott Boarding School who love books, stories and everything that’s intriguing and usual.  
I take a sip…this is not a cheap sparkling wine. I immediatly give a look at Natalie.  
“This champagne is really good! Where did you get it?”  
“Oh, don’t worry about that! You become a legal adult only once in your life!” Charlie quips back happily.  
“What do you mean with this?”  
I became suspicious, Natalie and Charlie could be two little criminals when they wanted to. The two siblings smirk, two identical blonde imps.  
“Don’t tell me you’ve stolen it!” Amy exclaims, worried.  
“I won’t say ‘stolen’…it’s just a loan from our grandfather’s wine cellar. We are sure he’ll be very understanding when…”  
“You mean if,” Charlie points out.  
“If we’ll tell him!” Natalie finishes with a huge smile.  
Amy sighs, defeated, and I too am astonished; but also moved. The four guys in front of me are the best friends I have ever had (on this world at least). When I arrived at the Prescott I would never have imagined I would have liked it so much.  
My stepmother Karen suggested it few months after my adventure in the Labyrinth. At first I didn’t even want to think about it, but then I started to reflect on my situation. At home things had improved a lot, I didn’t see my relationship with Karen as a continuous battle anymore; and, even if I hated to admit it, she was right at least on one thing: my life was too lonely. I had to stop to keep by myself so much, fantasizing about fairytales adventures that would probably never experience again. I had to grow up and open myself up to the world and, distancing myself from my old life, could help me.  
“Sarah, are you ok?” Nat touches my shoulder.  
“Oh, sorry, I was lost in thoughts,” I respond and I reinsert myself in the conversation.  
The evening flows pleasantly, we never get bored when we are together.  
“Damn!” Danny exclaims all of a sudden, “It’s past midnight! We have to return to our rooms!”  
I nod,even if we are pretty good at not getting caught when we sneak around the school, we can’t take any risk in this particular case. At 1 a.m. the keeper would come and lock the door of the library and, if we weren’t careful, we would get stuck inside until morning.  
We clean up a little and then we get out from the Thinkin’ Corner. We enter in a large hall, illuminated only by the moonlight. The old library is a really fascinating place with high stone vaults and lucid oak shelves, full of rows after rows of books.I can say without any doubt that it's my favourite place in the entire school.  
In the entrance hall we split to reach our respective dorm rooms. I enter in mine with bright eyes and a pleasanlty fuzzed head; maybe it’s because I'm pretty tired, but most probably it’s because of all the champagne I drank.  
I get ready for the night without even switching on the light.  
“Happy birthday Sara…”  
I hear a voice out of thin air, it's just a whisper but I freeze. My gaze immediately goes to the nightstand’s drawer. Inside there’s it, the book. I brought it with me, I couldn’t help it. I often find myself taking it, caressing its cover, but I never got the courage to open it.

Nevertheless, as soon as I hear that voice, I recognize it immediately. My stomach closes in a knot, but it isn’t unpleasant. I get under the blankets with my heart beating wildly. I perfectly know what will happen, he will appear and will make me dance until morning.

This time is different, though. I find myself surrounded by fog, a gray and suffocating wall of humidity. I shiver.  
Invisible hands caress the bare skin of my arms, light and enticing touches, they warm me up and I get lost in that sensation, smiling. Soon the touches become stronger, demanding, lecherous. They touch my breasts, they rise on my thighs, lifting up the light dress I wear. They push me on the ground rudely.  
I’m terrified, tears blur my vision. I can think of only one thing, only one person. The only one who can help me. Without even realizing it from my lips a whisper escapes.  
“Jareth, help me!”  
The fog is wiped out by a golden light spreading everywhere.  
I wake up with a start and I find myself staring at the ceiling. It’s dawn by now, I curl up in my bed, trembling, waiting for the alarm to ring.


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter 1: The new Librarian

I don't talk to Amy and Natalie about what happened to me, and I can't even imagine telling Charlie and Danny. The nightmare upset me, but I 'm not able to talk about it. First of all nobody will believe me, how could they? And then, I feel responsible, guilty, because I was the one who trusted that hands at first. I try not to think about it, and it's easy now that I'm surrounded by my friends and my fellow classmates, but I don't want to think about what will happen this night, when I'll be alone with my dreams again.  
We are in the dining hall, I sit among my friend, busy commenting the boys' last lacrosse practice. My friends are pretty good athletes, other than having a sharp mind and a nice personality; I often found myself wondering how nice would have been to fall in love with one of them, a normal and cute guy. But I'm starting to fear that what happened to me in the Labyrinth desensitized me to normal teenage romance.  
The lunch is almost finished when the Principal starts to speak. He's David Prescott, the twins' grandfather, the one they stole the champagne we drank from.  
“My dear students, I'm here to make an announcement,” he talks with his beautiful deep voice, "how everybody of you already knows, at the beginning of the year our Mrs Fitch retired."  
His speech doesn't spark a lot of interest; other than us Bookworms, not a lot of people grew fond of Carol Fitch, our librarian. People has started to chatter, pretty indifferent to the Principal's words. He clears his throat to regain his students' attention.  
"As I was saying...I'm finally glad to announce that the role is filled again."  
This sentence falls on deaf ears too, but we start listening with more attention. Since Mrs Fitch went away, the library became our realm, we volunteered to run the books' loans so we were able to come and go as we pleased. Now, with this new person in charge, we will have to start again to take a lot of precautions; even only to enter in our Thinkin' Corner.  
"Mr LeFaye, if you'd like to introduce yourself..."  
Prescott talked to someone sitting at his right; someone that, strangely, nobody has noticed before. Strangely because when he gets up and I can see him, my heart stops.  
Mr LeFaye isn't the middle-aged, English-looking man that everybody expected. It's HIM, exactly as I remember him.  
Tall and thin, he wears his platinum blonde hair gathered in a stylish messy tail from where some strategically placed locks frames his face. A regal face, with sharp but undeniably fascinating features. But I'm sure that what left everybody speechless are his eyes, one blue, one green, enhanced by his peculiar brows.  
He smiles, so effortlessly charming that more than few girls (and some boys) let some ecstatic sighs slip.  
"Jareth LeFaye, at your service," his voice, deep and slightly raspy, is the last straw.  
Half of the Prescott's population falls hard for him, the other half hates him with every fiber of their beings.  
“Sarah! Look how hot is our new librarian!” Natalie practically plants her nails in my arm for the excitement.  
But I don't react, I keep staring at him with wide eyes, trembling slightly. He, whom I defeated, whom I believed to have banned from my life forever; he, Jareth, the Goblin King, the one who terrified, bewitched, deceived me...he, who declared his love for me, came back in my life.  
He sits down again and the hall bursts in a mess of chatters. The Goblin King turns his head and look at me, among a hundred of students he found me and now he stares at me. Both of us are incapable to look away. Jareth doesn't smile anymore. He look at me intensely and I do the same, oblivious of what's happening around me.  
“Sarah! Sarah!” Natalie pulls my arm, worried.  
I hear her but I can’t move, only when Amy joins Natalie’s efforts I'm able to shake off my stupor.  
“Ehi! Are you ok?!” Charlie asks to me.  
I press the heels of my hands on my eyes to clear my mind. My friends keep staring at me, worried. I must really have a horrible face.  
"Well...what could I say. The new librarian really impressed me. And I don't think I'm the only one." I smile, trying to play down the whole situation.  
Amy observes me. I know that look, she's the most receptive and she surely must have noticed something; maybe that I wasn't just staring at him, but that also Jareth seemed unable to stop to stare back. But I know her, she won't expose me in front of everyone, in fact she doesn't say anything.  
Luckily the lunch is finished, the professors and Jareth exit and we too are free to go. My friends aren't totally convinced of my excuse, but for now they don't press me, so we split to reach of different afternoon classes without any further comment.  


******

  
Afternoon lessons are a torture. I try to focus on the professors' words, to think about the next scheduled tests, but it's useless.  
Since I came back from the Labyrinth, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. His presence is a constant in my life. Despite my many efforts, his face torments me, his voice resounds in my ears at the most random times: sometimes taunting, some others incredibly sad. And then there are the dreams: I can't delude myself, I wait for them anxiously and in those moments my heart beats so fast...I never felt something similar for anyone else. Nobody would ever able to hold a candle to him.  
He's my obsession and my torment, my dream and my desire. And now that he's finally here, maybe I'll be finally able to face and overcome him. Will I be ever able to forget the Labyrinth, though? And, moreover, is it what I want?  
I reach the library and I open the door, but there isn't the familiar comforting quietness welcoming me. The room, usually almost empty, is swarming with people.  
In the middle of everything there are our resident queen bees: Allegra Sackville and Kaja Blumenthal; two gorgeous creatures all smiles and affectations. Shiny hair, perfect winged eyeliner, they are the most coveted girls of the school and they know it. But they aren't silly bimbos, they are very determined when they want something, and now their target is Jareth. Mysterious and fascinating, he's a huge change compared to the Prescott' students. Allegra, Kaja and the others hover around his desk.  
I'm quite irritated by their presence in what basically is mine and my friends' territory, but I also pity them. If only their pretty heads would know how obscure could be the being in front of them, they would run away screaming.  
Just inside the threshold, I look around to find a way to reach the Thinkin' Corner without being noticed. I see the other Bookworms, huddled up around a table in the back of the room with very sour expressions on their faces. They too don't like the new situation.  
I walk toward them, keeping close to the wall and hoping that he wouldn't notice me or, better, that he wouldn't approach me in front of everyone. Because I'm sure that he has felt my presence as soon as I stepped inside the library, as I felt his.  
"Miss Williams," a well known voice, deep and mellow, calls me.  
I turn around to face him with my most impassible expression; but I can't help to hold my breath when our eyes meet.  
"Yes, Mr LeFaye?"  
The other girls incinerated me with their looks.  
He smirks.  
"Mrs Fitch told me about you. I have to thank you for the job you did here, warmly."  
He stresses the last word with a mocking shine in his eyes.  
"I wasn't alone..." my voice trembles, and I mentally insult myself. I don't want to appear weak in front of him, after all I was the one beating him. And then, why I have to force myself not to tremble? And I feel like my bones are melting when his eyes land on me?  
"So, Sarah, what's your favorite book?"  
That's a hit below the belt, he smiles crookedly, the bastard.  
"Oh, Mr LeFaye, please let us know what's your favorite book!" Kaja grabs his sleeve and he turns to smile at the girl.  
I take advantage of his momentary distraction and, as fast as possible, I reach the table where my friends are. I feel my cheeks burning, I sit down and see their bewildered faces.  
"Sarah, are you sure you don't want to tell us anything??" Natalie starts to say.  
"Yeah," her brother gangs up with her, "I think that you already know that guy, don't you?"  
Their tone is mischievous and they stare at me: the Gossip Kings are back. I gulp, I don't know what to respond. How can I say to my friends that, before the Prescott, I wished my baby brother away; that to win him back I challenged the Goblin King and I defeated him, and that now that very same king is right in front of our eyes as the new librarian?  
And, above all, how could ever say that Jareth declared his love for me?  
The twins immediately understand there is something wrong. I keep quiet and I don't respond to their provocations, they stop then.  
"Sarah..." Natalie squeezes my shoulder, "I'm sorry Sarah, we didn't mean anything with that, we were only joking," she's sincerely sorry.  
I take a deep breath to steel myself, and start to talk:  
"Don't worry Nat. You're right. I know Jareth from before I came here. But I prefer to talk about it in the Thinkin' Corner, ok? We won't be disturbed there..."  
"Sarah, you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want," as always, Amy is the mom friend and she's constantly worried about everyone wellbeing.  
"No, it's better I'll tell you what happened to me. I don't know if you'll believe me, but now that Jareth is here I can't keep everything bottled up."  
Damn, maybe I was a bit too melodramatic; my friends are really worried now and keep casting surly looks at Jareth, especially the boys. I have to explain the situation as soon as possible, otherwise who know what they would think.  


******

  
Finally we are able to enter in our secret room without being noticed. I sit on the sofa; it's arrived the moment for me to recount my otherworldly adventure and I'm a bit nervous.  
"First of all, I have to clarify one thing: I haven't been in a relationship with Jareth."  
They blush, I was right then.  
"My story is a lot more complicated, and it might seem unbelievable. I just hope you'll trust me."  
"Everything started with a book, this book," I pull it out of my bag.  
"The Labyrinth." Natalie reads on the cover.  
At first glance it looks like a normal book, just a bit old and used.  
"Can I see it?" Natalie reaches out her arm to take it.  
"NO!" I exclaim and I snatch it back; Nat withdraws the arm, mortified.  
I bit my lip, "I'm sorry Nat. I didn't want to be rude, but it's better for you not to open it. This book is dangerous."  
They look at me skeptically, how can I blame them? But I go ahead.  
"This is the very first book I have ever read, I don't even remember how I found it; it has always been with me since I could remember. With time I memorized it and I even started to put it on an act."  
"What's it about?" Charlie asks.  
"It's the story of a girl that, one evening, fed up with having to look after his baby brother, wished the Goblins would bring him away."  
I get ready to talk about the worst part.  
"As you know, Toby is my step-brother; my father remarried after my mother abandoned us. When Toby was just a toddler I hated my father and I especially detested Karen, because she was the sign that the things between my parents would never return again as I wanted. I really was a terrible brat, I can't deny it." I grimace. I'm not very proud of myself, "One night I was babysitting Toby while my father and Karen were having a date. I was angry at the world and at Toby because he kept crying even if I had done anything to calm him down. I was so infuriated, so frustrated, that in the end I did it."  
I stop and everyone stares at me uncomprehendingly.  
"I pronounced the words, I wished my brother away. And that was what happened. The Goblin King appeared and kidnapped him."  
The incredulity in their eyes is clear, they would be already laughing if they weren't so well mannered.  
"And this Goblin King is Mr LeFaye?" Amy asks, unsure.

 _"His Majesty, I prefer." I emerge from the shadows in all my magnificence. Sarah pales, she didn’t realize I followed them in their little hideout and listened to her tale._  
_I look at her in the eyes, sardonic, and let the mortals observe me. I let my glamour fall down and now I’m in front of them in my regal clothes, the black cape with the high collar I wore when Sarah saw me for the first time. I adore the expressions on their face: astonishment, incredulity and fear. Tremble fools, the Goblin King is here._  
_I smirk._  
_“My dear, it would be better if you would explain how the things really went. I didn’t kidnap your brother, I just did what you ordered.”_  
_From pale her face colors in a very interesting shade of crimson, but she doesn’t lower her eyes, my Sarah hardens her look and answers back._  
_“Yes, I did it; but then I challenged you and I defeated you,” her eyes are cruel now, “I solved your Labyrinth.”_

_She doesn’t fear me anymore, she’s not anymore the girl who turned my world upside down without even realizing it. I shiver, I feel it arriving, the pain rises from my veins, my heart skips a beat, my blood freezes. I wait for it to pass without changing my expression._  
_“I see that your friends aren’t convinced of your words yet ,” I say to change the subject, “but probably I can help you with that.”_  
_I don’t know why I do this, I don’t know why I’m revealing to some common mortals the reality of the Underground; maybe it’s because I know that this will put Sarah in a very thigh spot, or maybe it’s just because I want them to believe her._  
_I reach for the coffee table in front of the sofa, I hope Sarah wouldn’t notice that I’ve to hold my breath when I brush against her. I summon a crystal, touch its smooth surface and it lights up in a blinding light. When they are able to see again we are on the hill that overlooks the Labyrinth, the same Sarah found herself when she started her trip. I hear them hold their breaths, astonished, I snicker at their puzzlement, but actually it’s just an illusion, we still are in the Aboveground._  
_I give them the time to admire my Kingdom in all its glory and then, with a rapid gesture of the hand, I make everything return as before. My smile widens, the mortals are speechless, but one of them has the bravery to talk._  
_“Mr Jareth, what do you want from Sarah?” a brunette boy asks to me seriously._  
_Really brave from his part, but also incredibly stupid. He’s lucky though, I don’t have time to take care of his insolence._  
_“Well…this is a question for Sarah, she’s the one who called me back.”_  
_I turn to look at her, I lower myself until we are eye to eye, so near that I can feel the torture of her breath on my skin._  
_“Every one of your wishes is an order for me, this never changed Sarah. And you know why…”_  
_I stop my sentence halfway and declaims the line from the book._  
_“But what nobody knew, was that the Goblin King was in love with her…”_  
_I bow down mockingly and disappear, I cannot resist anymore so near to her._

The golden glitter that Jareth left in its wake is dancing in the air and I still feel his breath on me. My heart thunder in my ears; he said it, he said it again. My face is hot…he was mocking me or…I shake my head. Why am I the embarrassed one? I’m not the one who declared his love in front of everybody.  
“And soooo…you didn’t have a story with him, right?” Natalie asks me. She overlooked all the supernatural stuff she just witnessed and just asked me about the juicy part.  
“No! Absolutely! I could never fall in love…”  
“With a tall, gorgeous, charming man who said your every wish is an order for him?”  
“With a Fae who wanted to transform my brother in a goblin! With a presumptuous, petty…”  
“Tsk, tsk, don’t even try to fool us. Everybody saw the look you had, and he came here for you!”  
“Yeah, even if I don’t know why…” Charlie is a bit perplexed.  
Luckily Danny steps in to calm the twins down. Thank God him and Amy are less exuberant, four Prescotts as friends would have made me gone crazy! But in any case, I owe them an explanation –another one- since now they are apart of my little secret. I took a deep breath.  
“This night I have been attacked…”  
My friends stop to bicker immediately.  
“Oh my God Sarah…”  
“How were they able to enter in your room!”  
“Are they someone from the school?”  
A storm of questions bombards me.  
“Calm down guys. It has been ‘only’ a nightmare. A terrible dream. I know that for you it sounds strange, but I know that it hasn’t been just a trick of my mind. A Fae attacked me.”  
I stop to look at them, but now they don’t doubt me anymore.  
“I must have recalled Jareth back without even realizing it. I pronounced his name and he took the chance to return in my life.”  
“And what if he was the one attacking you?” Danny is suspicious, he doesn’t trust him.  
“No!” I exclaim, “Jareth wouldn’t ever do something like that, he wasn’t him in that dream!”  
Natalie’s faces splits in two in a Cheshire Cat’s smile. “But I didn’t have a story with him…” she singsongs.  
I sigh, I’ll have to bear her antics until Jareth will stay here. But…for how long will he remain? What are his intentions? Does he want to bring me back to the Labyrinth? Does he want vengeance? Or he just want…to help me?


	3. Jareth's secret

**Chapter 2 - Jareth’s secret**

 

“Oh God! I can’t stand himanymore!” Natalie grumbles while we’re reaching the library.

Few days spent with the Goblin King and her opinion on him is completely transformed. Since the moment he arrived, Jareth didn’t do anything, apart from overloading us with extra chores. Following the Fae’s suggestion, the principal appointed us as his assistants and so, now, Jareth is free to do as he please, giving us orders while “overseeing” our work from an absurd chair resembling a throne he apparated from who know where.

When I saw him reappearing again in my life I have been terrified my worst nightmares had became true, that he wanted to bring me back to the Labyrinth or, worse, that he wanted Toby; but instead he didn’t do any of this and he spent his time flirting with the Splendid, that now find every chance to come visit the library.

I’m furious, I thought I had to fight him again and instead my nemesis don’t do anything but dallying with those girls who don’t even know his true nature. I’m disappointed by his behavior, but at the same time I found myself looking for him. And this make me even more angrier, because I know I’m playing into his hand but I can’t help myself.

My nightmares didn’t appear again, but I can’t dream him either. I’m going crazy, I didn’t think I was so depended on it.

******

_I can see the jealousy in Sarah’s eyes when the mortal girls surround me as the Courtesans of the Masked Ball. She needs me, this is obvious, but I try to stay near her the less I can. My body can’t resist long in her presence, and this is because those damned words she pronounced…_

_I watch over her from afar and guard her sleep, even if this doesn’t permit me to visit her in her dream. To have broken our bond weighs on me, but I can’t allow to let my guard down, because I know the being who attacked her._

******

It’s well after 11 a.m. but Jareth seems not to care that we have lessons tomorrow morning. He keeps us reorganizing the library indefinitely. 

“Be careful Amy, those steps are slippery,” Nat warns our friend that is coming down from one of the ladders, without looking.

She turns halfway to assess the height and without skipping a beat she jumps down the last four steps.

“Wow! What a view! Beautiful legs Amy!” Charlie exclaims, while Danny gives him a dirty look.

Amy blushes crimson. She’s very timid and for this reason the twins like to make fun of her from time to time. Amy is very sweet and caring but also incredibly private, and even after all this time there are things I still don’t quite understand about her, like her relationship with Danny, they do like each other, but it seems that they are both afraid of taking the next step in their relationship.

“That girl is very nimble, I’ve to say,” Jareth says, for once he seems honest.

“Yep..” I agree without thinking, but then I realize with whom I just talked. He’s my adversary! I can’t chat with him like nothing happened.

I huff, irritated, and I walk away from him quite hastily. I grab some books and climb on the very same ladder Amy has just jumped from. I’m not thinking about what I’m doing and, in fact, I slip.

I prepare myself to a very hard tumble but strong arms arrest my fall. Jareth and I fall together in a heap on the hardwood floor.

For a moment I remain like this, with my face hidden in his chest. His scent and his warmth are intoxicating, unconsciously I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel him shiver, stifle a groan, but then he encircles my waist. I don’t move, I want to stay like this forever, I didn’t realize how I missed the sensation of being in his arms.

But it’s a moment, immediately I come back to my senses. 

“I’ll be very glad if you let me go,” I say to him haughtily.

“My dear you’re the one on top,” he whispers in my ear.

 I blush and move away from him, surprised to feel almost a physical pain when I lost the contact with his skin. I get up a bit unsteadily and my friends approach me immediately.

“Sarah, are you Ok?”

 “You scared us!”

“Yes, guys…I’m okay don’t worry,” I say even I’m not totally convinced myself.

I just need to go away from that room.

“I think it’s better we go now…” I add.

I exit from the library in a hurry and, without even waiting for Jareth’s respond, and the others follow me closely behind.

 When we arrive in the hall, Amy stops.

“Oh damn! I’m a fool!” she exclaims, “I forgot my notebook.”

“Can’t you retrieve it tomorrow morning?” I ask her, I don’t want her to remain alone with Jareth.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Danny asks, thoughtfully.

 “Thank you, but don’t worry.” She smiles to him, “you go, I don’t think Jareth will eat me if I stay two seconds alone with him.”

“If you say so…”

Danny is not very convinced. We all know how much protective he’s toward her and how big he’s the crush he has on her.

Amy likes Danny too, everybody but the object of her affections know it. But she’s too naïve and to blind to take the chances that arise.

******

_I collapse on the floor, breathless. My body spasms in agonizing contractions. I knew that would happen when I grabbed her, but I couldn’t help myself. I vaguely notice that someone entered._

_A girl reaches out and supports me._

_“Sa-rah…” I stutter.”_

_What a fool I’m, it can’t be her, otherwise I would scream from the pain._

_“I’m Amy Blight, sir,”_

_Ah, the girl with the curly hair, the one who jumped down the ladder. She helps me to sit and I don’t protes; normally I wouldn’t ever let a mortal help me like that, like I was a simple weak human. But in this moment I’m powerless, I let her pour me a drink and make sure I’m well. I feel her eyes on me, she’s worried…what a degradation._

_“The cause is Sarah, I’m right?” she asks me suddenly._

_What insolence! I glare at her, she blushes and lower her eyes, but continues._

_“When Sarah comes near to you, you feel pain, but try not to show it.”_

_“How you dare…” I growl._

_I’m angry, how has this silly girl been able to discover my secret?”_

_She stammers but keeps talking._

_“This is the reason you ignore her…and do everything not to be near her even if you would like to…”_

_“You’re way out of line now…” My eyes glow, and I create a little whirlwind that mess up the room._

_She steps back, scared._

_“I’m sorry,” her voice is a whisper._

_She distances herself from me, takes a notebook and hurries toward the door._

_“Don’t talk to Sarah about it…” my voice is calmer now, but icy._

_“But she needs to know it!”_

_My glare silences her again._

_“You can leave now,” I say icily and with this I put a stone on this subject._

******

I enter in my room and I sit on my bed, my legs tremble, my heart thumps wildly. In the library, I had to force myself to detach myself from Jareth. It was as if I couldn’t control my body anymore. Is it possible that I miss him so much? I suffer since I didn’t dream about him anymore, in the morning I wake up tired and nervous. Am I so dependent on him? I shake my head angrily, why can’t I do without that damned Fae…?

On top of everything, during the night the nightmare comes back. But this time I don’t let it deceive me, I try to defend myself, but it…he…is stronger. I got thrown again on the ground, with my arms pinned over my head.

“Jareth!” I call.

Willing or not, he’s the only one that can help me. “Jareth…” it seems that this time he won’t come though…I feel those hands on my body and I shudder for the repugnance. I can’t move and if Jareth won’t arrive…

Suddenly the fog is teared apart by the golden light, I hear a hiss of anger above me and then …nothing. He’s disappeared. I find myself alone. I call the Goblin King, I need to see him, but even this time he doesn’t appear. 

_I pull back my hand from her forehead, I feared I wouldn’t be able to protect her this time. Her embrace weakened me too much, damn it! I can’t allow it to happen again. At least until I have defeated him._

_Ignoring the torment I linger at her bedside until her breath returns back to normal; only then I go away, flying out of the window._

 

******

I arrive at breakfast with huge bags under my eyes, I look terrible, I know, but I don’t tell to my friends about my new nightmare. These aggressions are too personal, something between me…between me and someone I don’t know absolutely anything about.

I can’t keep going on like this, I have to understand what’s happening, I’ve to talk with Jareth…and also thank him. Because, even if during the day is an arrogant bastard, he saved me again.

When I enter in the Library I find the ever present chattering, even between the lessons Jareth is surrounded by his fan club. Those girls keep competing for his attention and he doesn’t seem mind it too much. 

I got angry again: jealousy, this is pure and simple jealousy. I recognize it. Because, even if our relationship is difficult and conflicted, we are bound in a way that nobody else could ever match. So those girls have no business in standing between me and the Goblin King.

I feel someone squeezing my arm, Amy’s look is telling; I can’t cause a scene in front of everyone; but after last night I need answers, and Jareth’s behavior confuses me.

The bell ring before I can do anything. The girls go away with a murmur of dismay and also Amy and I prepare to leave. But Jareth calls after us.

“Miss Blight, Amy. Could you remain, please?”

His tone doesn’t betray anything, but Amy’s eyes widen for the surprise. I glare at him. 

“Don’t worry Miss Blight, I’ll exonerate you for the next lesson,” he keeps talking as if asking for my friend’s help were the most normal thing in the world.

But I don’t move, I don’t want to leave Amy alone, Jareth smirks.

“My dear Sarah, I won’t bite your friend, don’t worry. I only need her agility to reach the highest shelves”  

Agility in which you’re surely superior, I think nastily; Amy stays there dumfounded, unable to utter a single word. I don’t dare to imagine what is the real reason why Jareth wants to be alone with her. I squeeze her shoulder to reassure her. 

 “I’ll see you later, then” I salute her with a serious voice.

I give one last dirty look to Jareth, if only he tries to do something bad to her, supernatural being or not, he’ll have to answer to me.

_My Sarah is angry, jealous and afraid for her friend; but actually I don’t even know why I want to be alone with that Amy Blight. The girl intrigues me, she can’t compete with Sarah –that’s obvious – and she’s not as attractive as those foolish girls that are always hoovering around me. But she seems immune to my charm._

_There are Fae like her in the Underground, especially among the High Elves: they don’t feel any physical or sexual attraction; I heard there are some humans like that as well, even if I never meet one, and they can resist to our power because much of it is based on seduction and allure. Maybe this is the reason she was able to discover my secret. Her knowledge of my weakness could be dangerous, I’ve to study her._


End file.
